The Rift
Plot summary This is an episode of Irken Conquest: Season Two Strange activity is reported on planet Zendra 4,along with sightings of an escaped criminal. So a group of Irken soldiers are dispatched to investigate and hunt down a rouge,fugitive A.I. Unfortunately,said group includes Darrz and Zav. Soon,an assumed long dead Irken,from the remnants of the Robloxian Invasion joins them. This takes place after Batshift Insane and before Zendra 4's a party. Transcript *eriousjillguy*A large irken ring cutter lands,it's landing gear comes out* **It lands on a beach on Zendra 4* *3:26Invader Jib*The slider door opens* *3:26Mysteriousjillguy*The bottom of it's front opens,a walkway comes out,going into the sand* *(uh pretend the slider door was the bottom thingy *( I'll edit or something **Darrz walks down the walkway,screaming in horrific joy* *Darrz:OH BOYYY! WE'RE ON ZENDRA-4! ARE WE GONNA BURRY EACH OTHER'S HEADS IN THE SAND TILL WE SUFFOCATE?! *3:28Invader JibZav: *Walks out without much expression, with several other irkens behind him *Zav: Yeah let's not do that *3:28Mysteriousjillguy( feel free to bring in an irken commander or something **A few other spittle runners land* **More elites come out of them* *3:29Invader JibZav: *Reloads weapon in preparation* *Zav: *Walks out *Zav: *Looks around* *3:34MysteriousjillguyCommander Grot:This isn't a vacation Darrz. We're assigned here on a mission. *Commander Grot: A MISSSSSIIIION *Spits in Darrz' face* so dangerous,that we literally need TWO IRKEN COMMANDERS to assist us. *Commander Grot:Me,and Commander Mie. *3:35Invader JibMie: Yes... *Mie: *AHEM& *3:35MysteriousjillguyCommander Grot:ELITES,SOLDIERS,STAND IN A LINE! **Elites quickly get into a line* **Darrz sits next to Zav,playing with an insect of some sort* *Grot:*Facepalms* *Grot:Augh *Grot:Anyway,we've been assigned here to investigate strange activity on this planet. There's been sightings of some kind of escaped rouge AI hidden on this planet. *Grot:As you know,on this planet,it's easy to hide,on this planet,which is why he is hiding here,ON THIS PLANET!! *3:38Invader JibMie: *Nods* And it could lead to pretty dire consequences if it isn't caght. *3:38MysteriousjillguyGrot:This A.I. is known to be extremely dangerous,and is rumored to be starting some kind of rebellion of some sort. *Grot:So uh..we gotta stop him and stuff. *3:39Invader JibMie: Yes. *3:40MysteriousjillguyGrot:Alright men,ready your weapons and equipment. We'll be moving into the jungle straight tomorrow morning. *3:40Invader JibElites/most elites: Yes Sir *3:41Mysteriousjillguy*A bunch of robotic crab like drones march onto the beach from the ship,they carry tons of equipment and stuff* **Some irkens set up tents and whatnot* *Darrz:*Throws the insect away,it lands on an elite and begins horribly scraping his face* *Elite:MY EYESSS **Darrz walks away,smiling* *Darrz:HIYA ZAV! *3:42Invader JibZav: Hi.. * *Zav: Could you not..throw things like that *Zav: *Setting up supplies/tent and stuff *3:43MysteriousjillguyDarrz:You wanna go check out the Zendra 4 tour? I hear it's about a mile from here. *Darrz:It'll be FUN! *3:44Invader JibZav: I'm pretty sure we aren't supposed to go anywhere *3:45MysteriousjillguyDarrz:It'll only be for 30 minutes! C'MON! They have snacks! *Darrz:Irkens in the military get a 5% discount,I know it's pretty low,BUT WHAT A DEAL RIGHT?! *3:46Invader JibZav: I don't really want to get in trouble *Zav: And uh *3:47MysteriousjillguyDarrz:But! It'll help us learn knowledge of the planet,that's good for our training right? Y'know,it'll teach us about the planet's ecosystems n stuff. Uhh..making us..better at knowing uh..the planet's terrain. *Darrz: And uh..fighting..giant metal pigs with lasers..yeah. *3:47Invader JibZav: Generally in these kinds of situ-ations, something goes horribly wrong out of nowhere *Zav: So uh *3:47MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Just c'mon! *Drags Zav* **1 incredibly annoying hour later* *3:49Invader JibZav: Ugh... *3:49Mysteriousjillguy*Darrz stops at a small irken outpost,tons of wrecked carnival-esque rides are everywhere* *3:49Invader Jib(Gtg) *3:49Mysteriousjillguy( wait *( 5 minutes? *3:49Invader Jibno *3:49Mysteriousjillguy( h *( how about 3 *3:50Invader Jibcant *too late *3:50Mysteriousjillguy( hngh *( fine *3:50Invader JibBye *3:50Mysteriousjillguy( bye Category:Season 2 Category:Roleplays Category:Paused Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Irken Conquest